


Amendment

by dormiensa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4875946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dormiensa/pseuds/dormiensa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Healer Bones finds healing from a surprising source.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amendment

“Excuse me, Healer Bones?”

“What is it now? What is so important that I can’t even have a ten-minute break in peace, _especially_ when I said I’d be back shortly!” Susan slammed down her mug of tea and turned to glare at the unwelcomed voice at the door. The owner of the voice scampered; Susan only saw a glimpse of the heel of a yellow shoe. _Great, now I’ve scared off the trainee receptionist._ But she wasn’t able to run after the poor witch to apologize because a raised brow and a pair of cool eyes were fixed on her. Before she realized, she’d burst into tears.

Her face pressed against a midriff as strong arms enveloped her. “I _was_ going to see if you could get off a bit early for dinner, but I think I’ll bring you home, instead,” said a smooth voice to the top of her head, between pressed kisses. “Come. We’ll tell the gorgon at reception that you’re leaving. Don’t argue; you’ve done enough overtime hours these past two weeks to make up at least three full shifts.”

Susan was dragged to her feet, but she resisted being pulled out the door. “But the patients—my chart notes aren’t finished—I need to let Healer Ogg know about— _mmmmmphhhhh_ …” 

When she’d sufficiently calmed down, Blaise gave her a small smile, wiped the tears from her eyes, and tugged her toward the reception area. The grey-haired witch manning the desk took one look at her and waved them toward the fireplace, saying in her clipped, no-nonsense tone that she’d inform the rest of the staff and that Susan had better rest up tonight, else she’d be sent home the following day. 

Susan was pushed into her room and told to take a long, hot shower while he attended to dinner. By the time she’d settled into her sofa, take-away containers from _Luigi’s_ were spread over her coffee table. Blaise handed her a glass of wine.

“I assume you haven’t lost your love for linguine in white clam sauce,” Blaise said, dishing out a serving and handing it to her. She kissed him in thanks. He plated a portion of squid ink pasta with shrimp and settled beside her. They talked of random, light-hearted topics throughout dinner. She refused to let him clean up afterwards, insisting that she’d make some tea for both. 

Susan snuggled against his shoulder and sipped from her favourite cup. “Sorry we couldn’t go out. Where were you planning to bring me tonight?”

“That new restaurant Malfoy’s been talking about.”

“Oh! Did they give you a hard time when you had to cancel the reservation?”

“I didn’t. Malfoy said he’d use it. Something about needing to add spontaneity into his fianceé’s scheduled life.”

“He means chaos. Poor Hermione.”

“We need to insert more regularity into yours.”

“I’m fine! And it’s only because of the transition between seasons that we’re seeing an influx of patients—people always forget that just because Spring is here and the sun is out, it doesn’t mean it’s that warm yet. Things will calm down soon and I can get back to my normal hours.”

“No. You’re the only Healer who feels compelled to work past your shift. Let the others put in the time. I want your promise that you won’t work anymore overtime. I’ll get Granger to be our Bonder if you don’t cooperate.”

“Blaise!”

“Your promise. Upon the health of your patients.”

Susan sighed. “Fine. I promise I won’t do overtime… unless there’s a life-and-death situation.”

Blaise laughed and kissed her nose. “You found a loophole! There may be hope for you yet!”

“And what exactly do you mean by that?”

“It was not an aspersion on your House. Merely my sense of relief that you can negotiate on your own behalf.”

“You can be such a git sometimes.”

“Part of my charm.”

“You know that Ginny taught me her Bat Bogey Hex. I’m not afraid to use it.”

“Part of your charm.”

Susan made a face but soon became distracted by Blaise’s affections. She made a mental note to consult Hermione on how to handle sly Slytherins before warmly reciprocating.

***

Susan knocked and went into the Head Healer’s office. “You wanted to see me, Healer Ogg?”

“Have a seat, Susan. Biscuit?” When Susan politely declined, Healer Ogg said, “You’ve been a great help to us ever since you started as a trainee Healer on the ward. I’ve had nothing but glowing comments from all your patients. And you go out of your way to be of help to all the staff. You can be sure the report I write up end of year will be highly favourable.”

“Thank you, Healer.”

“However, having said that, you will recall that a Healer is only of use to her patients if she herself is in the best bloom of health. So, while I love your dedication, I would hate to see you burn yourself out trying to do everything, save everyone. I’m glad you’ve been cutting back and only occasionally working overtime hours when we need all the hands we can get. Now, according to your records, you only took one week of holidays last year, and likewise the year before. While there is no time limit as to when you take the surplus, I would like you to take a good two-week break this year; three if you wish. We should be experiencing the usual lull in the upcoming weeks, so why don’t you seize the opportunity to recouperate? We can manage without your sunny presence for two to three weeks, I’m sure. Go somewhere out of country with that young man of yours.”

Susan blushed. At the Healer’s stern look, she swallowed any words of protest and reluctantly nodded. The Healer smiled and dismissed her.

That night, when she told him she’d been voluntold to take vacation, Blaise beamed. “I was just thinking of taking some time off. The project’s deadline is this Friday, and I can always leave any loose-ends with Willoughby. Where shall we go? Oh, I know just the place! I won’t tell you yet; let it be a surprise. Just pack for cooler climes.”

A suspicion formed in Susan’s mind. “You talked to Healer Ogg, didn’t you? You told me once that Slytherins don’t believe in coincidences, that they create opportune moments.”

“Slytherins are certainly always on the alert for advantageous conditions. As to your accusation, I can neither confirm nor deny.”

“Hermione was right: all Slytherins are irritatingly smug. Very well, let’s see what amazing vacation you’ve got planned. I’m choosing the next one, mind, and I’d just as happily go on my own if this one disappoints.”

“There’s nothing wrong with having proper pride. It is fully justified in all Slytherins. Only those with a sense of inferiority would call it smugness. Well, I’ve had my share of stepfathers, so I think I can safely say I know how to please a witch. You would have to be more fastidious than Pince and McGonagall combined to be disappointed in my plans.”

***

“Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming to our annual Hogwarts Remembrance Charity. I’d like to extend a special welcome and thanks to our distinguished guests of honour from the Lhasa Tulpa Sowa Rigpa Centre, who are here to perform a unique presentation of one of their Mind Healing techniques. I won’t go into detail, since you’ll be watching the demonstration shortly. I would just like to acknowledge Healer Susan Bones’ contribution to tonight’s performance. She approached me last month to suggest this as the centrepiece of tonight’s charity ball; she’d recently returned from the Centre, having spent her vacation in the region. She put me in contact with their representatives, and I’m looking forward to seeing the artists at work. They will be creating for us a Sand Mandala. I’m sure this will be an eye-opening experience for all. So, without further ado, I’ll ask the Healers to take the floor.”

Four Healers in deep yellow robes made their way to the four cardinal positions at the edges of the designated square floorspace. Four others joined and spread themselves equidistant between their colleagues, each holding elongated wooden boxes. The remaining members of the group placed themselves in the aisles between their seated audience and began to chant. 

The Healers with the boxes opened them to display narrow, conical metal funnels, thin wooden sticks, and containers of brightly coloured sands. Each funnel was wandlessly filled with sand of one colour and Levitated toward the centre of the space. The wooden sticks began moving along the ridges of the conical _chak-pur_ , agitating the funnels to release the fine grains of sand. The cardinally-positioned Healers then began directing the grains to form a multi-coloured, fourway-facing seated Buddha that slowly rotated concentrically. Gradually, patiently, methodically, the fine powders of red, yellow, blue, green, and white began building intricate patterns outwards in three dimensions. Alternating layers of spheres and cubes became linked patterns, some specific, some geometric. There was a collective gasp as a series of green Dark Marks took shape. Some sniffles were heard when white patronuses in the shape of phoenixes emerged. 

The ceremony continued for over an hour. The silence became more and more pronounced as the audience gazed in awe at the complex creation. 

When the Mandala was completed, the _chak-pur_ and wooden sticks were returned to their boxes. An incantation was spoken to allow the Mandala to slowly rotate—the layers at variable paces and some with counter-rotation—so that it could be viewed from different angles. A murmur of appreciation hummed. 

Ten minutes later, an urn appeared in the middle of the floor. To the shock of the audience, the tool-wielding Healers produced several brushes, which began to systematically dismantle the Mandala, sweeping the sands into the urn. When the last grains were collected, the chanting stopped, the Healers gave deep bows and disappeared out of the large hall, one of them bringing the urn away. 

Hermione stepped forward and cleared her throat, clearly still stunned by the final ritual. “Um, well, that was definitely unforgettable. I have here a note from one of the Healers informing that they will be taking the sands to the River Tay, where the grains will be poured into the river to eventually be dispersed in the North Sea. She goes on to say, ‘Those who desire the Truth and Enlightenment are welcome to seek it through the Eightfold Path. Lesser beings must contend with easing difficulties and reducing adversities. As life so are pain and hatred transient. To heal is to renounce the past, eliminate suffering, and focus on peace.’ Well, some thought-provoking words. That concludes the, er, ‘entertainment’ portion of the evening. Thank you.” With an awkward nod, she disappeared into the crowd. 

Witches and wizards continued to mingle, but the atmosphere was noticeably more subdued and ponderous.

A tight circle of friends surrounded Susan and Hermione.

“No, this was my first time seeing a Sand Mandala created, so I had no idea about the destruction at the end,” Hermione explained. “But I’ve always trusted Susan. So, when she said this would be a great tool for healing the wounds left over from the Battle of Hogwarts, I believed her. She’s right, you know. Even if you don’t practise Buddhism, their fundamental beliefs that life is suffering and that we should do our best to minimize it are sound. Draco rolls his eyes whenever I say kindness is the most effective tool, but if you think about it, kindness is what underlies all acts of compassion and justice.”

“You really should consider running for Minister, ’Mione.”

“Don’t encourage her, Weasel King. Have you forgotten her spewing campaign to free house-elves? It will be that but on a massive scale of brainwashing and well-intentioned but misguided smothering in goodness and fair play. Ow!”

“You’re losing your grip, Malfoy. All this Gryffindorness is rubbing off—forgetting your self-preservation skills.”

“Piss off, Zabini. Why don’t you tell everyone here that you were the mastermind behind the ‘entertainment’ this evening.”

“What!”

“Zabini?”

“Oh, this I got to hear.”

Susan intervened. “I was stressed from working too-long hours in March, so Blaise arranged with the Head Healer to force me to take vacation days. He was very mysterious about where we were headed, but as you heard from Hermione’s introduction, we ended up in Lhasa. We first visited one of the smaller monasteries, where I experienced my first Mandala ceremony and had its purpose explained to me. After that, we went into their magical community and to the healing centre, where I was shown how a Mandala is used to help patients suffering from different types of trauma. I was also taught their common meditative practices. It was the most relaxing two weeks I’ve ever had. I’m trying to get these techniques implemented at Mungo’s. We’re arranging to have some of the top Mind Healers visit the Centre to learn; hopefully, an exchange can happen. I’m sure there’s something we can offer in return.”

“Zabini, you should be made an honorary Gryffindor, all this greater good stuff.”

“Piss off, Weasel King.”

Hermione objected. “Gryffindors aren’t the only ones who believe in the greater good, Ron. If it wasn’t for people in all four Houses—”

“Yeah, yeah, you tamed a Slytherin so they’re no longer evil—Ow! Pansy!”

“You need to stop being in denial about her eventually marrying Draco and therefore being on his side more often than yours, Ronald.”

Blaise raised an eyebrow. “To be fair to her, I think she’ll always side with the one she deems most in line with what she considers reasonable.”

“And since she’s had the training of Draco…” Pansy smirked.

“Who needs best friends when they’re your worst enemies?”

“Oh, Draco, I’m afraid I have to agree with Ronald: you _are_ turning Gryffindork. Slytherins have allies.”

“Well, I guess you’re no longer a Slytherin either, Parkinson, given that you introduced Susan as your ‘friend’ just the other day.”

“Zabini, you really should change your name. The Zabini I knew could never stomach the idea of monogamy. Yet, here you are, about as whipped as Draco.”

Harry spoke up. “So much for the Mandala’s message of unity and forgetting the past.”

“Potter, you rotter!”

“Right, um, anyone for drinks?” Hermione said hastily. 

“The ceremony has understandably resulted in an overwhelming myriad of emotions, some we thought we’d buried,” Susan added. “So, why don’t we take a break and mingle with some of the other guests?”

The group wordlessly assented.

“Once a Healer, always a Healer,” Blaise teased.

“You shouldn’t goad your friends like that. Don’t you see the hypocrisy of introducing me to the powerful Mandala, which you claimed helped you through the anger of adjusting to a new stepfather every so often, and provoking it in the people you love? And don’t give me that allies nonsense.”

“Both of them are so easy to rile now that they’re with Gryffindors. Yes, yes, ‘git’. Part of my charm.”

“Well, it’s certainly your good fortune to have found such a lovely young lady to put up with your ‘charms’,” said an approaching voice.

“Good evening, Minister.” Susan blushed.

“Hello, Great-Uncle.”

Kingsley Shacklebolt clapped Blaise lightly on the shoulder but addressed Susan. “You have upstaged the Ministry’s Remembrance Ball, Ms Bones. Amelia would have been so pleased. She always said that the planning committee lacked imagination.” 

Susan giggled. “Yes, she would’ve refused to be a member of the Wizengamot if it didn’t effect such changes as were more often beneficial to our society, Minister. And my apologies for upstaging last week’s Ball. It wasn’t intentional.”

“Oh, of course not. I’ve come to thank you for doing so, however inadvertently. Perhaps next year, improvements will be made.”

“Perhaps you should put Blaise in charge of the planning committee for next year, Minister.”

Blaise glared at her while Kingsley laughed. 

“And that, my boy, is why you should never assume that Hufflepuffs are timid and complacent. I must play the politician, so if you’ll both excuse me. My regards to Mbulu, Blaise.”

Blaise grabbed her chin and said, mock-sternly, “I have no interest in politics. I’ve had enough dealing with all the men in my mum’s life.”

Susan grinned. “All Slytherins are born politicians. It’s why they consider pride, proper or otherwise, a virtue.” 

Blaise chuckled. “Now I know how your aunt was never bested by the wolves in the Wizengamot.”

Susan smiled wistfully but gave him a reassuring kiss when his eyes grew concerned. “The ceremony in Lhasa healed the last vestiges of the pain. I’ll always miss her, but it’s stopped hurting so acutely. I never thanked you for the trip. Will rectify that when we get home.”

“You’ve already thanked me, but I certainly would never refuse additional demonstrations of thanks.”

“You’re impossible sometimes.”

“It’s what makes me so unique and desirable.”

“And modest.”

“That’s a virtue in Hufflepuff eyes, so something I will continue to cultivate.”

Susan huffed. 

“All that emotional upheaval has me famished. Shall we go back to your place and order some take-away from _Barioishii Sushi_?”

Susan beamed and allowed him to lead her toward the Floo platform.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Mandalas
> 
> I’ve taken some liberties in describing the creation of a Sand Mandala because I wanted to incorporate magic and details related to the HP-verse. I haven’t done in-depth research into Tibetan Buddhism, so apologies for all errors and any misrepresentations. 
> 
> There are several lovely youtube vids of the ceremony, and I'll leave it to you to choose which to watch. [This](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D3GMn90YWTU&list=WL&index=90) gives a nice, concise introduction to Mandalas. (And yes, an episode of House of Cards (US) featured the Tibetan Sand Mandala. :) )


End file.
